Pokémon Black 3 and White 3
by smashyeugi
Summary: Unova is finally safe, Team Plasma has been defeated again... What if it wasn't true? A new leader threatens the region. Another boy is about to start his journey. When the two meet...
1. Notes + Chapter 1 DNA

**"What could have happened after Black and White 2?"**

I have asked myself this question several times, but I recently decided to give it an answer. With a fanfiction!

We will cross the Unova region, against an increasingly aggressive Team Plasma.

I advise you to pay close attention to the Leader of Team Plasma.

 _((In case you wanted to roleplay with her, ask and it will be done. ))_

I do not know if it's obvious or not, but I'm a big fan of Team Plasma

I'm not saying there will surely be a negative final for the protagonist, though.

 _If you notice some easter eggs about pokemon, anime, movies, books, comment ..._

 **CHAPTER 1 - DNA**

The light was incredibly dim, as the sun was setting. The laboratory was cold despite the fully functional heating system.

The amazed girl was watching the scientist while he was studying the Meowth on the table. The cat did not move, or meowed. "Meowth ... you'll be very helpful, I do not mean to hurt you."

After caressing it affectionately, he took a DNA sample from him with a syringe. The Pokemon did not complain at all about the small sting.

The scientist looked at the smug syringe: "The DNA is almost ready, it just needs to be modified and adapted to the use we have to make of it." The Meowth purred and jumped down from the lab table, merrily strolling around the room.

"We will finally be able to reuse the DNA Wedge, and I'll finish my research shortly, do not worry." He told the girl, who simply nodded. The light of the sunset illuminated them in a singular way the white hair, with turquoise shades.

The scientist put the syringe with the withdrawn DNA in a refrigerator. He closed the fridge and protected it with a password.

He sat exhausted on a stool, watching the amused girl.

Meowth had approached her, who entertained it by making funny faces and stroking it.

"We are now very close to our goal... soon you will have what you want." He told her. "Just a few weeks, I have yet to examine the side effects of the matter, I would not want to put anyone in danger..."

He stood up from the stool, determined not to waste time. He took a very similar sample of DNA from another refrigerator and began to examine it.

The room had become even colder. The sample did not seem to completely satisfy the scientist.

"It has changed ... in such a short time, it must be the temperature of the freezer, I'll have to find the right Meowth very quickly." He put the sample in another empty refrigerator. "It will have to be examined separately."

He lowered the temperature of the second freezer to -10 C. The room cooled further and the girl sneezed. Se wrapped herself in a plaid and the Meowth slipped between the warm folds of the cloth.


	2. Chapter 2 Starter

The sun filtered through the window and blinded your eyes. It forced you to wake up, even if you did not want to.

That day you would still have woken up: you were about to have your starter! That's right: your first adventure companion, to start your journey in Unova.

You went to the window where you could see the tall grass of the Village Bridge and its tennis court, where you loved to play with your friends. The heat was suffocating, so you decided to wear light clothes.

Once going down to the ground floor, you greeted your mother and ran out of the house, at the sound of the bell. You were really happy. The bridge was quite deserted, as usual. Outside the door was Bianca, the assistant of Professor Juniper, who was waiting patiently for you.

"Hello, here's your package!" And he handed you a basket with 3 pokeballs with stickers on it: fire, water, grass. You were already informed about the starter, so you knew which one to take. After taking it, you said thanks to Bianca with a huge smile.

"Great choice! You will surely become great friends!" He told you smiling.

He closed the basket and gave you 10 pokeballs.

"Your mother has already explained everything to you, right?" You nodded. Bianca offered you a ride to Aspertia City, the city that housed the first Gym.

His Unfezant took you to Aspertia City, where your adventure would have begun. You would have challenged the first gym leader and you would have won your very first medal.

In Aspertia City the sky was cloudy, so you started getting cold. You started walking towards Route 19 but there was someone blocking your way. A boy dressed in a black suit was staring at you impassively.

"Route 19 is closed." He told you.

There was no other way to get there, so you tried to look around.

"It's closed, I said, go away, kid, you wouldn't regret it." He was getting nervous. "Are you deaf? Go away, damn you." And he pushed you back with his hand.

 _If you notice some easter eggs about pokemon, anime, movies, books, comment ..._


	3. Chapter 3 Dīenuē

You took a step back, to get away from that strange boy.

"Good boy, do not bother me and I'll let you be." He said.

"Such a kid is bothering you?" A girl made her way through the street and scolded the guy dressed in black. "Just do your job." She was tall, her short white hair was caressed by the wind and had turquoise shades. She stared at you with her piercing brown eyes.

"What are you looking at?" "You must not pass this way, he has already explained that to you. We're preparing a speech for you trainers, and when we're done, you can come and listen." A medallion with a big blue P glinted at his neck. She beckoned you to get away. You made a step, but she stopped you. "One day we will have a battle, but you are not ready yet ... Your starter is trembling with fear in its pokeball, listening to it and not meddle in things that are not suitable for you ... Practice if you don't want me to defeat you!"

You walked around the city, asking the trainers you met if they wanted to fight with you. Many accepted, so you quickly gained enough experience. Your starter seemed to trust you. You were about to talk to a trainer when the sound of a trumpet resounded in the air.

"Did you hear that, kid? They're about to give a speech! This is no time to fight!" And he ran to Route 19.

You followed the crowd and found yourself in Floccesy town, where, on a stage, there were the girl you saw before, a man that looked like a scientist and other boys dressed in black. The girl was tapping the microphone to verify that it was working properly. "Hello... yes, it works." Then she cleared her throat and began:

"Trainers of Unova!" Everyone was listening. "My name is Dīenuē, I am the new Leader of Team Plasma." People started to mutter, surprised.

"As you know, the Team in the past years has been commanded by people who have betrayed our ideals and our truth." Total silence.

"They used our deepest hopes to take control of the region and ruin the good name of the team, they also tarnished the bond that has bound us to our pokemon friends for so long.

"Can we still allow all this nonsense?"

Many people murmured "No, we can't...".

"Exactly, it's a no-no! So I decided to take the lead of this team, which is now doomed to failure. Not too long ago I traveled through the region to get the eight badges and challenge the Pokémon League. Who knows the deep and sincere friendship that exists between trainers and pokèmon better than a young trainer? "

Other voices, amazed.

"Therefore, we will strive to limit in any way all those behaviors that go to harm the pokèmon-trainer bond.

Every day, every minute, every second, pokemon are sent to other regions, unaware of their fate, to totally unknown trainers. Pokemon that have not received and will never receive affection from their trainers. They are removed from their natural habitat only to be traded around the world with random pokemon and after the exchange they will be left in a box and forgotten."

There was a mass murmur.

"In addition, some of you will know of the recent problem of the abandonment of pokemon. The nurses of the Pokemon Centers have collected countless specimens that will never re-enter their natural habitat."

She sighed and waited for the reaction of the audience.


	4. Chapter 4 Colress

The audience exulted.

"We, the members of the new Team Plasma, will work hard so that no Pokémon is ever abandoned or mistreated!"

Every single person couldn't help but rejoice at the words of Dīenuē.

"Anyone who wants to be useful... can freely join the team! We will be happy to be helped by experienced trainers like you, there are no tuition fees whatsoever, just your good will is enough.

That said... I present you our scientist, Colress! "He nodded, smiling, and he bowed to the audience.

"As you already know, my name is Colress and I've always worked for Team Plasma, looking for the potential hidden in every Pokémon, I never really agreed with the ideals of the Team, but I worked hard to achieve my goals. Adapting is much more important than you think.

Thanks to the funds donated to me by the Team, I was able to better study the potential of Pokémon. After the defeat of the Team, Ghetsis left the Team, we were all aimlessly. It is only thanks to Dīenuē that we are all here, with our ideals and our truth.

So ..." he curled the long blue tuft, which many had associated with the well-known Internet Explorer logo "... I will continue my research to ensure the man a better awareness of the power of Pokémon."

The square was filled with screams of joy.

"Thank you all, thank you." He bowed again.

Dīenuē went back to talking: "Thanks for the time you have given us, that the magic relationship with your pokemon can grow more and more." He bowed and disappeared with Colress behind the stage.

"Did you hear that?" Finally Team Plasma is engaging for us! " A girl told her friend.

You did not really know what to think. You knew Team Plasma and you knew very well that they had put the region in difficulty twice already. Could you trust Dīenuē and Colress? You approached the stage, ready to find it out. Your starter quivered in the pokéball.

Behind the stage you could see Dīenuē fixing her short white hair and her curious blue tuft. Colress was reading to her something, probably her next appointments, as if he were her manager. You approached even more, to get noticed by them.

"Then ... Wait, there's someone who wants to talk to us." He said interrupting and pocketing the notepad. Dīenuē was putting on a white fur coat. "Hi, kid, are you here to join us, to do help the region?" You showed an expression as if to say: "Honestly, I have no idea".

"You are speechless, huh? I know how you feel." She said sighing. "So why are you here?" You stared into her eyes and tried to show anything that you could not demonstrate with words.

"You have no idea whether to join the team or not? I personally would advise you to think about it. It is not a decision that you can make so lightly."

You looked at her in amazement: did she, the leader of the Team, advise you not to join them?

"You're young, kid, be careful not to make too quick decisions." He began to pick his things up and the recruits helped him. "Life is too short to waste it by living without ideals. Search for your truth, so one day we can both question ourselves, I'm looking forward to see it happen." He smiled at you and set off with Dīenuē. Some recruits followed him, bringing the things of their bosses. They went to Virbank City.


End file.
